


Picture Perfect

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Plot, But Still Plot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Multi, Pointless "Banter", Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, That's Spelt Wrong No Idea Why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a big long dumb summary full of bad jokes, but it told you nothing about the story, so here ya go:</p><p>Mahiru gets gangbanged by a bunch of her classmates.</p><p>If you want to read it, click the button and have fun. If you don't, that's all G, just scroll on down and forget you saw anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

“So you’re tellin’ me you haven’t ever-”

“No, God dammit, we haven’t.”

“Not even a little? Really?”

“NO. Now stop fuckin’ asking me you fucks.”

“I must admit I find that hard to believe. Why, even I, with my-”

“Does it sound like I give a flyin’ fuck about your needs ya fuckin’ freak?”

Fuyuhiko sat back in his chair, arms crossed, glaring around the room angrily. The two people who had just been interrogating him sat at their own, separate chairs, located opposite one another, staring at him sceptically. Kazuichi Souda grinned at him, baring razor-sharp teeth as he did so. “C’mon man, you expect us to believe you and Pekoyama have never actually-”.

“I don’t fuckin’ care what you think, Peko and I have never done anything like that.” He turned a little red at this point as his mind began to fill itself with pictures of Peko. He shook his head and turned to both Kazuichi and Gundam, and raised his voice at them. “Both of you just fuck off. What her and I get up to is none of your fucking business!” His eyes narrowed at them further, and both of them found themselves unable to meet his eye. “Thank you, now can we fuckin’ talk about something else?”

At this point, Nekomaru spoke up from the sofa he was currently lying down on, taking up the entire space all by himself. “You know, Kuzuryuu, there’s no need to be so defensive about it. There’s absolutely nothin’ wrong with not having a lady in your life. Look at me, I’m by myself and I’m better than ever.” A stunned silence met his words, as the rooms occupants all stared at him. Surprisingly, it was Fuyuhiko who broke it, leaning forward, his curiosity piqued. “Wait, seriously? You and Owari aren’t actually…y’know?” Kazuichi spoke up here, staring at Nekomaru with confusion in his eyes as well. “You’re kiddin’, you and her gotta be sleepin’ together. How the hell could you not make a move on a chick like that?” Nekomaru tilted his head in their direction, slowly pulling himself up as he did so. “Of course we’re not. What on earth do you take me for?” He paused here, taking a deep breath and slamming his feet on the ground, pulling himself up. The others all covered their ears expectantly, as Nekomaru slammed his hands on his hips, and roared. 

“I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI, THE ONE WHO PUTS THE MAN IN ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER. WHAT KIND OF TRAINER WOULD I BE TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ONE OF MY PUPILS LIKE THAT?” With that, he sat back on the sofa, arms spread across the top of the couch, and grinned. “So no, I haven’t slept with her. If I did that, I couldn’t really call myself her mentor, now, could I?” Fuyuhiko slapped an open palm on his knee, and gestured towards Nekomaru with the other. “See, there we go. That’s why I can’t do anything with Peko. She’s my fuckin’ bodyguard, it’d be unprofessional of us.”

Kazuichi fell silent, leaning back against his chair, before turning to one of the other residents in the room. “What about you then Komaeda, you got anyone you’re interested in?” Nagito, sitting by himself a short distance away from the others shook his head, before opening his mouth and speaking. “No, not really, I’m afraid. I highly doubt any of the Ultimate students here would be interested in someone like me. That said, if I had to pick, I’d say…probably Sonia. The Ultimate Princess seems like she’d be generous enough to waste her time on a piece of trash like myself.” 

Kazuichi and Gundam both eyed him off shiftily then, before glaring at each other, but wisely falling silent. “But I mean,” Nagito continued, “that’s never going to happen. After all, Sonia definitely has her eyes on someone.” His eyes twinkled mischievously, and he took a small sip of his drink. Kazuichi’s nostrils flared, and he glared angrily at both Gundam and Nagito. 

It was at this point that the last member of the sextet spoke up. Hajime raised his hands into the air in front of him, pacifying his five friends. “Okay guys, take it easy. It’s not worth coming to blows over.” Kazuichi looked over at him sheepishly, sliding back and relaxing. “Yeah, sorry about that Hajime.” Gundam and Nagito nodded sheepishly too, apologising meekly. Fuyuhiko spoke up here, staring at him pointedly. “Hey Hajime, you never spoke up about your love life. Any of the girls caught your eye? Other than Nanami that is.” Hajime smirked softly to himself, before standing up and walking across the room to a locked cupboard. “Actually Fuyuhiko, there is. And the reason I brought all of you here today is related to that. I’ve been speaking with Junko Enoshima, from the class below us, and she-”

The rest of Hajime’s words were lost in the response from two of his friends, with Fuyuhiko shaking his head and saying loudly, “Hajime, that chick is fuckin’ weird, you do know that right?” Hajime simply panned his eyes over to Gundam, who was currently murmuring some in some kind of foreign language under his breath, then to Kazuichi, who was standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Hajime, and then to Nagito, who was just sitting there, looking at the others with interest, before settling his eyes back on Fuyuhiko, who fell silent, still shaking his head. Kazuichi meanwhile was yelling at him. 

“Hajime, man, Kuzuryuu is right, that chick is a fuckin’ psycho.” Fuyuhiko nodded over towards Kazuichi, before looking at Hajime, and rubbing his forehead. “I’m serious Hajime, Junko Enoshima is fucked in the head. Y’know, one time I caught her with that dude in the class below us, Naegi, and she had him strung up in the art room, and she was fucking him up the ass.” Hajime interjected here indignantly. “Fuyuhiko, it’s really not our business what she enjoys doing in her-”.

“That’s not the fucked up bit Hajime. The fucked up bit was she recommended I take a stroll there to see what the other students were working on, and then when she saw me, acted like she had no fucking idea why I was there, and then she fuckin’ asked me if I wanted to join her. So I dunno what Souda’s reason for calling her psychotic is, but I’m willin’ to bet it’s pretty fuckin’ good.” Souda stared at him, open-mouthed at this point, before stammering out his reason. “I-I was just g-gonna say she keeps makin’ fun of me for being a virgin, when she knows I’m savin’ myself for Miss Sonia.”

Kuzuryuu stared at him, completely deadpan, before sighing deeply and speaking. “Souda, that’s not exactly what I would define as ‘a fuckin’ psycho’, and besides, that’s not even what she was fuckin’ saying. She was offering to take your virginity, you dumbass.” Kazuichi’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’, and he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, his cheeks flushing the same shade of pink as his eyes. Hajime stared at them both, before pulling out a key from his pocket, and continuing. “A-anyway, yes, Junko is a little…unusual, but she’s actually pretty fun to be around. But we were talking recently, and she told me that I should just go for it if I wanted somethin’ and well, I did.” He unlocked the closet and opened it, revealing its contents to his friends.

A naked Mahiru Koizumi stared up at them all, eyes blinking as the light fell upon her, hands bound behind her back by a coil of rope, wrapped neatly around her hands, and over her breasts, lifting them up, making them appear more impressive. Between her legs, stuck to the base of the cupboard was a large, rubber penis, currently filling her neatly-trimmed snatch, with only a small, red patch of hair above it. Mahiru was moaning softly as she thrust herself up and down on it, in full view of the rooms occupants. The 5 guys in the room not named Hajime Hinata stared in shock and awe as Mahiru bounced up and down on the cock, and she cut loose and began moaning a little louder, no longer having to hid her presence.

“So, as I was saying, I ended up asking Mahiru if she wanted to grab dinner over the weekend, and, as you can see, it went really well.” Hajime continued, speaking as if he was presenting a business proposal. “One thing lead to another, and this ended up happening. However, while we were, well…you know, she told me something very interesting. Would you care to repeat it for them please Mahiru?” He looked back at her in the cupboard, and placed a hand around her waist, helping steady her as she pulled herself up. Mahiru looked out at her classmates, bright red and sweating a little from having fucked herself on the dildo for the entire time they had been there, and she gathered her breath a little before speaking. 

“So, I was talking to Hajime, and we were talking about stuff we were curious about, and I ended up telling him something that I’d always wanted to try, and he said he’d try helping me organise it, and…well, that’s where you guys come in.” Hajime helped her step out onto the floor, as she looked around at the 5 of them, noticing small bulges in their pants, and kneeling on the floor in front of them. “Well, do I have to beg or something?” she asked, slipping back into the Mahiru that most of them knew for just a brief instant. “I want you 5 to fuck me all at once. Geez, it’s not that hard to figure out, even for you idiots.” The 5 boys all looked over at Hajime, beckoning him over to the seating area, where he followed, Koizumi making her way over at a safer distance.

As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Kuzuryuu grabbed him and pulled him in really close, the other four huddling around with him. “Okay Hajime, what the actual FUCK do you think you guys are doin’ in here? Either you brainwashed her into this or some creepy shit like that, in which case, I’m gonna fuckin’ punch you in the face until your own parents wouldn’t recognise you, or you’re both as fuckin’ insane as that Enoshima chick. In fact,” he continued, barely stopping to take a breath in, “you’re worse than Enoshima, at least she only invited one person along. You invited 5, Hajime. Five fuckin’ people. You wanna take a good fuckin’ guess how much crazier than Enoshima that makes the both of you?”

Hajime stared at him stunned for a few seconds, and when a reply was not forthcoming, Kuzuryuu kept on talking. “I’ll give you a hint Hajime, it’s five. Five fuckin’ times worse than she is, and that’s sayin’ something. Oh, and speaking of sayin’ something,” he paused and glared at the other four boys, who had up until now been completely silent, “feel free to speak up at any second, guys. This is fucked, and don’t be afraid to tell him otherwise.” There was an awkward silence as the other three all stared at Fuyuhiko and Hajime, before looking over to the naked Mahiru, who was standing just within earshot of Kuzuryuu’s not-so-quiet whispering. “Hang on a second, you guys cannot be serious. You cannot be fuckin’ serious? You’re considering this insanity?” 

It was Nekomaru who broke the silence, towering over the others, even as he hunched down to try and take place in the huddle. “Actually Kuzuryuu, there is some merit to the idea. For starters, sex can be an excellent tool for stress relief, or simply burning some excess energy. I’ve actually recommended it as an effective relaxation tool. Plus, activities such as this can be excellent for building team spirit and forging manly bonds.” Fuyuhiko threw up his hands at this, turning to the other three. “What about you three then? Are you actually gonna fuckin’ take part in this?” 

Kazuichi shook his head adamantly, moving over to the chairs and sitting down. “Hell no! I’m planning on savin’ myself for Miss Sonia. You guys can do what you want with ‘er, but I ain’t joining in.” Fuyuhiko nodded approvingly, before turning to Gundam and Nagito. “And you two? You’re not seriously thinking of joining in these two chucklefucks, are you?” Gundam stayed silent, the lower half of his face obscured by his purple scarf, evidently lost in thought. “Tanaka, you cannot be serious. You cannot be goddamn serious right now.”

Here, Souda spoke up from his position on the couch, a shit-eating grin on his face. “No Tanaka, I think you should absolutely go for it man. Surely there’s some dark ritual you know of that needs this kinda action to pull off properly, right?” Gundam’s face clouded over further with thought, as Fuyuhiko began yelling again. “YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. You didn’t want any part of this, so why the fuck are you pushin’ him to-” he fell silent, before glaring daggers at Souda and shaking his head. “You motherfucking son of a bitch, really?” 

Gundam looked at Mahiru intently for about 30 seconds, before nodding. “Whilst I do have some suspicions as to your motivation, Kazuichi Souda, you are nonetheless correct for once. There is an ancient spell, forbidden to all who practice the dark arts, locked away for millennia behind the fires of Tartarus, that requires the ritualistic sacrifice of a young maiden to access.” By this point, Fuyuhiko was all but banging his head against the nearest surface, which just so happened to be Nekomaru’s chest. Sighing deeply, he turned to face Nagito, who was smiling serenely, watching the chaos unfold around him. “What about you Komaeda? You and Souda are the only other people here who haven’t fuckin’ jumped on her yet. Are you with me, or what?” 

Nagito, still smiling shook his head slowly, speaking in his standard calm manner. “Kuzuryuu, I am willing to go to any lengths to help the talent of you Ultimates shine even brighter. If Koizumi requires me to sleep with her in order to achieve her full potential, then who am I to refuse her?” Fuyuhiko sighed, before going down and sitting next to Souda. “Cannot believe I’m about to say this man, but it looks like you and I are the only sane ones in the fuckin’ room.” Hajime looked down at them, unable to hide his disappointment that his plan seemed to have fallen through. He noticed Mahiru standing next to him, still naked, juices dripping down her thighs, and smiled sadly at her. “Sorry Mahiru, looks like we’re not gonna get the complete experience you asked for.” 

She shook her head, not looking at him. “Honestly Hajime, you are such a boy sometimes. Untie me and let me talk to them, and they’ll have me bent over in 5 minutes.” She tossed her head flippantly towards the ropes binding her arms behind her back, and Hajime moved quickly to untie her. When she could feel her hands free, Mahiru stretched out her hands and rubbed her shoulders. “Much better. Now, step aside boys, and let the expert handle this.” Mahiru approached the couch the two holdouts were sitting on, and sat down in the middle of them, a hand placed around both boys’ shoulders. 

“Come on guys, you’re really not gonna do this? You don’t like the idea of being able to bend me over and take me, however you want?” _‘These guys are easy. This shouldn’t take too long.’_ Souda shook his head vehemently, while Fuyuhiko shrugged her hand off from his shoulders and walked away. Mahiru leant in to Kazuichi and began to whisper seductively into his ear. “Hey Souda, how about you and I make a deal? I can think of a way for both of us to get what we want here.” 

This caught Kazuichi’s attention, who turned to look at her, seeing nothing but earnestness in her eyes, his ones widened, and he began to stammer a little bit “Y-you can? How?” _‘Got him.’_ She smiled, and slowly reached a hand down his pants, and began to apply a small amount of pressure on his crotch with her hand. “Use your brain Souda.” she murmured into his ear, applying a little bit more pressure to his crotch. “There’s a way you can still join in with the others, while saving yourself for that special someone.”

Kazuichi frowned to himself here, thinking. “I don’t get it; how can I fuck you without actually fuckin’ you?” _‘Oh my God, how stupid is he. Even by the standards of the boys in this class, he really is the dumbest, isn’t he?’_ Her hand began to apply more pressure, and Kazuichi began to yelp in pain as she squeezed. “My mouth, you idiot. I can suck your cock, and you can still save your virginity for another time, get it?” Kazuichi blinked twice, before grinning and standing up off the couch dramatically. “Of course, why the hell didn’t I think of that myself? Hey Hajime, why didn’t *you* think of that actually? This is totally your fault, man.” Kazuichi excitedly began to strip off his blue tracksuit top, having noticed that the other participants had stripped off most of their own clothing by now. 

While the guys tried to make themselves comfortable surrounded by 4 other naked men, Mahiru moved across towards the door to where Fuyuhiko was standing, getting ready to storm out of it. “Hey there Kuzuryuu, are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Fuyuhiko, without turning around, shook his head and sighed. “Look, you guys do whatever the fuck you want, I can’t stop you, but keep me the fuck out of it from now on, okay? I got things I have to take care of.” Mahiru smiled, before grabbing him and spinning him around to face her. “Whoa! What the fuck are you do-”.

He was silenced as Mahiru gently placed a finger on his lips. “I’m making one last offer Kuzuryuu, and if this doesn’t do it, then you can leave, no hard feelings. That sound okay?” _‘He may be tougher than Souda was, but I think I know which buttons to push to get him interested.’_ Fuyuhiko stared her down evenly, his eyes never leaving hers, before nodding once. “Okay, fine. One chance to talk me around, but you’d better make it good.” Mahiru’s smile broadened, and she put an arm over his shoulders, leading him away from the door. 

“I just thought I could point something out to you. If you joined in with the others, think about how difficult it would be for me to confront you in future, knowing you’d seen me like this.” Fuyuhiko’s eyes narrowed, and he looked at her shrewdly. “So, I do this, and you’ll stop giving me so much shit during class, huh? Not a bad approach, I’ll admit. But I don’t quite think it’s enough.” Mahiru nodded, stopping and facing him, before throwing out another offer. “Okay then, how about this? I’ll let you, but ONLY you, fuck me whenever you like, however you like it, if you join in now. I think it would be really difficult for us to argue in class like we do, knowing you could just take it out on me later.”

Fuyuhiko, by this point, was staring at her, eyes wide in awe. “Okay, so you’re serious right? And Hajime won’t mind?” Koizumi shook her head dismissively, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m 100% serious, Fuyuhiko. As for Hajime, I’ll clear it with him, he won’t mind.” Fuyuhiko started at her usage of his first name, before looking her up and down. “However I like it? You sure you won’t live to regret that? You know who I am right?” Koizumi shook her head, smiling confidently. “I’m sure. You’re too much of a prude to do anything too bad to me.”

Fuyuhiko sighed, shaking his head, before slowly removing his upper layer, exposing his torso. “Fine, you have a deal. But if you don’t live up to your end of it, don’t be surprised if you find yourself in the hands of far worse people than myself.” Mahiru had a smug look of triumph across her face, and Fuyuhiko walked over to join the others. “None of you fuckin’ say a word.” With that, he removed the rest of his clothes, and the six of them relaxed in various positions around the room.

Mahiru strolled over into the centre confidently, before looking around at the six naked boys now surrounding her. “Well? Who’s first?” Mahiru stared around at all of them expectantly, hands now planted firmly on her hips. The boys (minus Hajime, who stood there waiting), all stared around at each other, before Nekomaru finally stepped forward. “Since no-one else here seems to want to go first, I’ll step in here. I probably have more experience than the rest of them anyway, so it’s probably better that you and I show them how it’s done.”

Mahiru nodded and dropped down onto her knees as Nekomaru walked over to her, stark naked. Looking down between his legs, she licked her lips with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. As you might expect from his enormous size, Nekomaru packed an enormous penis hidden behind his blue pants, which was currently standing at half-mast at around 5 inches. _‘I don’t know why I’m surprised. Big guy like Nidai, stands to reason he’d be pretty massive. This might be a struggle to deal with, actually.’_ Nekomaru stood over her, hands on his hips, grinning confidently. “I’d recommend maybe I be on the bottom for this Koizumi. I don’t know if you’d be able to fit me in anywhere else.”

Koizumi nodded, still entranced by Nekomaru’s massive prick, before leaning in a little closer and beginning to kiss at it. “Yeah, you’re right, but at the same time, we don’t want you tearing me apart, do we? We’d better make sure you’re,” she paused here, licking her lips, this time from complete excitement, “nice and wet for this.” With that last word, she opened her mouth and began to take Nekomaru deep into her mouth, sucking on his massive dick with relish. Nekomaru groaned audibly, and she felt her mouth begin to fill as his member expanded inside her mouth. With it now fully erect, Mahiru slowly began to bob her head up and down, taking him further and further in her mouth, small strings of saliva flying off around them. Nekomaru clenched his fists together as she fellated him, and he gritted his teeth intensely. “Oh fuck that’s good.” Were the only words his brain was capable of forming as the feeling of Mahiru’s soft lips sucking on his massive dick assaulted his senses.

After about a minute of this, Mahiru accelerated, slamming his prick as far down her throat as she could, feeling it pushing against the back of her throat. Nekomaru placed his hands on either side of her head and began to thrust in and out, his breathing loud and ragged as he did so. As Mahiru felt her face rammed up and down on Nekomaru’s giant dick, the only noises she was able to make were variants on the phrase “gluck gluck gluck”, loud gagging noises that filled her head with ecstasy, and she absently reached down and began to fiddle with her pussy, sliding two fingers up and down the lips of her vagina, occasionally rubbing them over the clit.

All of a sudden, Nekomaru pulled out, and Mahiru bent over, coughing up strings of saliva that had been caught in her throat from his vicious face-fucking. “What the hell did you do that for? I wasn’t done yet!” she exclaimed angrily, as he slowly lay down on the floor. “I know Koizumi, but I also knew I wasn’t going to get much wetter than this. I’m ready to give this a shot when you are.” Koizumi nodded, still looking a little put-out from the sudden interruption, before crawling over and positioning herself on top of his dick. Her pussy, already soaking wet from fucking the dildo earlier, combined with her stroking at it for a period while deepthroating Nekomaru, was now glistening, with liquids dripping off her pussy lips onto Nekomaru’s waiting cock. Slowly, cautiously, she lowered herself onto the gigantic erection sitting in front of her.

Mahiru moaned audibly as she slid down Nekomaru’s giant member, feeling it pushing its way further and further inside her, letting loose a sound of pure pleasure as she felt him slide inside her. Slowly, Mahiru began to push herself up and down on Nekomaru’s cock, one hand steadying herself against his chest, the other between her legs, fingering her clit aggressively. Nekomaru, for his part, began to slowly push up and down with his hips, thrusting in her a little further as she bounced, increasing the volume of Mahiru’s moaning. Mahiru slowly picked up speed with her legs, Nekomaru’s cock slamming further and further into her twat as she did so. She heard Nekomaru’s breathing, consistent and powerful, and felt her legs grow weak as he increased speed to match, ploughing her by-now soaking pussy with the regularity of a machine. Mahiru folded her legs underneath her, impaling herself all the way down Nekomaru’s thick, throbbing shaft, and she dug into his shoulders with her hands, gasping for breath as she felt her vaginal walls forced apart by Nekomaru's huge cock splitting her open.

“O-okay, which o-one of you is n-next?” Mahiru asked, breathing in slowly. Gundam stepped forward, arms crossed in front of his bare chest, staring down at Mahiru from behind the scarf, which he had adamantly refused to take off. “I believe I shall be the next to step into this Demons Circle you have ensnared us in. Prepare to do battle with Gundam Tanaka, the Beast-Tamer of the Netherrealm.” The other four people not currently in coitus all stared blankly at him, before Kazuichi nudged Hajime in the shoulder and leant in. “I’ll bet you Mr. Animal Breeder over there has never gotten a chance to see the Beast with Two Backs before, has he?” Hajime chuckled in spite of himself, as Gundam lined himself up in front of Mahiru, who began to lick and suck at his cock, which was significantly smaller than Nekomaru’s. She opened her mouth wide and swallowed Gundam’s cock until her nose was pressed right up against his pubic hair, which was trimmed into the shape of an inverted, five pointed star. When her eyes focused once more, and she noticed this, Mahiru choked in surprise, before a particularly powerful thrust from Nekomaru beneath her jolted her back into her cock-induced reverie.

Gundam and Nekomaru continued to thrust in and out of her mouth and pussy, with Mahiru jolting back and forth, a hand still rubbing her clit intently, and a series of loud, blissful moans and gags spilling out from around Gundam’s cock, until he pulled out and walked around to Mahiru’s rear, and slowly began to push his cock up against her asshole. Mahiru’s eyes widened as she felt her asshole slowly being pushed apart by Gundam’s cock, which, while not as think as Nekomaru’s, managed to match it in length. Her mouth opened wide in a silent gasp as Gundam pushed further and further in, until his cock was buried deep in her asshole. The silence slowly faded as Gundam began to pump in and out, in time with Nekomaru, so that both cocks were buried deep in her at the same time. 

Mahiru’s grip tightened, and she bit her lip painfully as the two boys began to thrust in and out, a wave of ecstasy spreading up her body from her crotch, as she felt her entire body heating up. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her, and she felt her head tilted towards a third cock, surrounded by a mess of black, unkempt hair. Looking up briefly, she saw Kazuichi standing over her, a hand on her head pushing her lips directly onto the head of his cock. _‘Black, huh. Didn’t expect that.’_ She obliged him, opening her mouth and letting loose another moan as she felt her body dragged further along the track to Orgasm City, and Kazuichi rammed his cock excitedly in her mouth with no preamble or finesse. _‘Honestly, he is such a boy. No sense of subtlety.’_ Mahiru found herself thinking as he pumped in and out of her mouth, in his own irregular timing.

After a short period, Kazuichi settled into a rhythm that matched the movements of both Gundam and Nekomaru, and the three of them began to plough Mahiru in earnest. Mahiru rested her hand on the floor, just above Nekomaru’s shoulders, and closed her eyes, merely enjoying the ride. _‘Maybe I undersold them. They’re actually not all that bad at this.’_ She felt Gundam’s dick thrusting deeper and deeper into her ass, and moans began to fill her mouth, mixing with the involuntary gagging as Kazuichi fucked her throat hard, and fast. The other three sat on separate couches, watching the proceedings, before Mahiru beckoned both Nagito and Fuyuhiko over, Nekomaru now holding her up with both hands, as Gundam gripped her waist, and Kazuichi by her short, red hair. The two boys inched towards Mahiru in confusion, and when they were within arm’s reach, she grabbed them by the crotch and began to gently stroke their semi-erect dicks with her soft, smooth hands.

The two of them stared down at the sight before them, and Mahiru focused in once more on deepthroating Kazuichi, feeling herself bounced between the three of them as their hard cocks pounded in and out of all her holes. Mahiru screamed in pleasure from a particularly forceful thrust by both Gundam and Nekomaru, and she felt her legs almost buckle underneath her from the pleasure, and stars began to fill her eyes. Fluid began leaking out her pussy even faster, dripping down Nekomaru’s crotch and onto the floor underneath them. By now, both Nagito and Fuyuhiko were as hard as the other three, and were gasping out loud in pleasure as Mahiru rapidly pumped her hands over both their dicks. 

The 6 of them continued in this manner for another 10 or so minutes, with Mahiru shuddering and moaning, her muscles growing weak and small tears filling her eyes, before Gundam pulled out, tugged his cock, once, twice, before letting loose a jet of semen over Mahiru’s rear end, decorating her creamy-white butt with his cum. He then stepped away onto one of the nearby chairs, before collapsing into it, panting with exhaustion. Mahiru felt the spray of his cum over her rear end, and frowned internally. _‘That’s going to leave a huge mess everywhere.’_ However, she focused her attention on the other 4 in front of her, stroking more softly now, not wanting them to cum before she’d had her way with them.

Kazuichi was the next to cum, which happened about a minute after Gundam, directly down her throat, and Mahiru gagged softly as what felt like a river of cum flooded down her throat. However, she swallowed it all diligently, grimacing softly at the taste. Pulling out, Kazuichi looked down at her and grinned, baring his razor-sharp teeth and rubbing behind his head awkwardly. He followed Gundam’s example and made his way over to the chairs, now watching the 4 remaining participants. Nekomaru gripped Mahiru’s waist a little tighter and stood up, Supporting Mahiru with his hands, and he slowly began to thrust her up and down right to the base of his cock. Mahiru, feeling Nekomaru push further inside her, a fact she had not even thought was possible, she threw her head back and began to howl in ecstasy, juices leaking out of her even faster. Nekomaru grinned and began to move her up and down on his cock even faster for a few minutes, breathing heavily and moaning to himself all the while. Suddenly, Mahiru found herself being lifted off Nekomaru’s cock and spun around, before Nekomaru bent her over the currently empty sofa and began to pound her doggy style. 

Mahiru felt a powerful hand gripping her hair tightly, pulling it back and forcing her to look around the room at the other boys as Nekomaru thrust powerfully in and out of her soaking wet pussy, Mahiru screaming in pure ecstasy, before she felt herself slump in Nekomaru’s hands, her eyes glazing over and her mouth hanging open. Nekomaru eventually pulled out once more, putting Mahiru on the floor in front of him, and stroking his cock briefly, before shooting a huge load of cum all over her face and hair. Mahiru’s mouth, still hanging open, got more than its share of the load, and she reflexively swallowed hungrily, licking her lips when she was done. Nekomaru picked her up and carried her over to the centre, laying her down in the centre, before collapsing over the sofa, panting heavily. “Oh man that felt good. I didn’t realise just how long it’s been. Anyone else need a drink while these three have their go?” The other two boys nodded in their separate chairs, and Mahiru slowly pulled herself up, wiping cum out of her eyes as best she could. “H-hey g-guys, Nekomaru really wore me out. C-can I have a minute to get my b-breath back please?” 

Fuyuhiko walked over to her, a malicious grin on his face, before pulling her up by the hair and pushing her over to Nagito’s chair. “I don’t fuckin’ think so Koizumi. You’re gonna take everything we throw at you, and you’re gonna love it, or else I’m walking out this goddamn door. You got that, you little bitch?” The last word was accompanied by a powerful shove directly onto Nagito’s naked lap, and he smiled at her, before moving her around a little, and shoving his cock inside her pussy. Given the brutal pounding Nekomaru had given her earlier, Nagito’s still-respectable cock slipped inside her effortlessly, and she began to moan again as he began to thrust in and out of her. Mahiru felt a pushing at her anus, and she felt another long, hard cock force its way inside her rear, and she gripped the sides of the chair as its owner began to push in and out, much faster and harder than Gundam had. Mahiru heard Fuyuhiko’s mocking voice in her ear as the young Yakuza began to fuck her brutally. “Komaeda and I may not be as big as Nidai was, but that just means you’re in for a much rougher time. You think you can handle this Koizumi?” She gritted her teeth and swallowed the gasps of pain (mixed with a little bit of pleasure) that had been forcing themselves out of her mouth. “I-if you think you can make me feel anything other than boredom, then you’re s-stupider than you look.” 

At this point, she felt herself being lifted up, and Hajime’s cock forced down her throat. Much like Fuyuhiko, he was much rougher with her than the other three had ever been, and she felt herself jerked roughly back and forth between the two, their rough thrusting forcing her up and down on Nagito’s cock. Mahiru closed her eyes and relaxed her throat as much as she could, swallowing Hajime’s cock completely, licking at the parts of his cock that she could reach with her tongue. Hajime, for his part, gripped both sides of her hair tightly and began to thrust in and out, fucking her throat roughly. Loud gagging sounds filled the air, combined with thrusts from the three participants currently trying their hardest to follow on from Nekomaru’s brutal pounding. What they lacked in girth and strength, they made up for in sheer ferocity, with Mahiru’s ass in particular feeling like it was being torn apart.

Komaeda, who up until this point had sat silently, content to watch Mahiru bounced up and down on his cock by the other two, smiled and began to pull and twist at her nipples, a small, devilish smile beginning to spread across his face. Mahiru’s nostrils flared and she moaned in pain around Hajime’s cock, looking up at him past the layer of cum currently streaked across her face. Seeing him smiling down at her, she redoubled her efforts and began to move her head back and forth in his hands, using her own ones to grip on the head of the chair tightly. _‘Oh God, I think I’m about to…’_ the rest of her thoughts were lost in a maelstrom of ecstasy as the three boys continued to thrust, wave after wave of pleasure spreading up her body. She felt her vagina tense even tighter around Nagito’s prick, who responded by squeezing even tighter, and leaning up to whisper in her ear. “Now Koizumi, are you going to show us the face that Hope makes when she cums?” Feeling his hot breath directly against her ear, alongside a particularly harsh thrust from Fuyuhiko was all Mahiru needed, and she screamed loudly, her wails rushing out against Hajime’s cock head on. She felt Fuyuhiko’s hands grip her tighter as she came, and juices poured out around Nagito’s prick, and she felt herself collapsing from the exhaustion.

Hajime, at this point, pushed down her throat twice more, before pulling out and releasing his load directly over her tongue. She opened her mouth dutifully, and felt herself lifted off the other two, who now approached her mouth and began to jerk off directly into it. After a few seconds, and a couple of barely audible grunts, two more loads of cum splashed into her mouth, and she looked pleadingly at Hajime, who nodded. Mahiru closed her mouth and swallowed deeply, savouring the sticky, white semen as it ran down her throat. Gasping for breath, she stood up and looked at the 5 guys currently in the room, as Nekomaru had left to grab refreshments for them all. “T-thanks you guys. I have to admit…you didn’t do too badly. Definitely a lot better than I expected from you lot, anyway.”

Fuyuhiko shook his head and walked over to his clothes, reaching to put them on. “You couldn’t have just stopped after ‘thanks you guys’?” Whatever Mahiru’s response was going to be, however, was abruptly cut off as Nekomaru burst into the room, his arms full of an assortment of energy drinks. “Alright, all of you need to drink, right now. You’re all bound to be pretty worn out from that, I’d imagine, especially you Koizumi.” With that, he went around the room, passing a drink to each inhabitant. The 7 of them all drank slowly from their drinks, slipping clothes on in between gulps. Once all of them were dressed once more, they collapsed into the chairs, with Mahiru sitting on the sofa next to Nekomaru. Fuyuhiko looked over at her and grinned at her, his eyes full of untold humiliations to be heaped upon her. “I gotta admit, this was…more fun than I had expected it to be. Plus, I got somethin’ out of it, so I guess I can call this a win.”

Mahiru blushed a little at this, remembering the deal the two of them had made. “Although,” Fuyuhiko paused here, taking another swig from his drink. “The pair of you are both still fuckin’ insane.” Hajime laughed at this, before relaxing back in his chair and looking around at all of them. “Fuyuhiko, if Mahiru and I are insane, then what does that make the rest of you?” Gundam piped up here from his own chair, looking around at them as he spoke. “I suppose this makes us companions on your descent into the fires of depravity, does it not Hajime?” 

Kazuichi interjected here, butting over Gundam’s words. “Man, I can’t believe you and I are gonna be stuck together like this.” Gundam bristled, spinning in his chair to glare at Kazuichi, but before he finished, Kazuichi continued speaking. “But, I gotta admit, it’s nice to see ya doin’ somethin’ like a normal person for a change.” Gundam hid behind his scarf, and opted for silence. Hajime simply smiled over at Mahiru, who smiled back, her face still a little sticky with cum, before her eyes snapped wide and she looked over at the others. “Guys, we should probably take all our stuff and get out of here. I don’t want someone to walk in and realise what we were all doing together, especially with all the mess we left behind.” The 6 guys all jolted in their seats, scrambling around to make sure they had everything together, and they all dashed out of the room in separate directions. Mahiru called over their shoulder as they split, “Until next time you guys. And there will be a next time, make no mistake about that.” Hajime grinned at her as the two headed off together towards her room, slipping a hand over her shoulder. _‘Gotta admit, it’ll be interesting to see them all in class on Monday. Watching Kazuichi try to keep his mouth shut will be worth a laugh or two at least.”_

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? NOT waiting for a whole goddamn year for me to write follow-up Danganronpa smut? 'Tis truly a sign of the end times, my friends. Let's hope I can keep this gravy train rolling.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed the first terrible installment of Super Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy 2. There are more to come...a lot more. I *had* plans for DR2 smut, then the anime happened... boy, did the anime happen. That second episode. That second fuckin' episode.
> 
> There will be more coming, and I have the next three stories in my fics timeline (JFC, my stories have an actual timeline...what the fuck is even my life right now) planned out, then back to Danganronpa 1 methinks (or maybe I'll throw that in the middle of the other three stories above, I have yet to decide.)
> 
> As always, my comment section is open...I can't really close it. So if you wanna say somethin', go to town, I read every comment, even if not all of them get replies.
> 
> (Also, forgive any spelling errors. I checked it myself, but my normal proofreader (who is much better at this stuff than I am) is currently unavailable, and I can't be arsed waiting for her to return.)


End file.
